


Hush

by NovaProxima



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alright now Actual Tags, And maybe the comics, Blood Drinking, Bottom William, Bottom Xander, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Daddy Kink, For Both of the entire shows, Here we go guys, I'm A Good Writer But Also Very Horny, Idk Where This is Going But we'll find out, If the People Who Wrote Your Spankbank are No Longer Updating, Like He Is Also 140 Years Old, M/M, Me aggressively bashing Riley and the Initiave, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Nonconsensual Spell Usage (magical roofiessss), Pacifiers/Soothers, Possessive Behavior, Probably Giles Being A Dad to All The Children Because My Parents Sucked, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Kink, So Basically the Idea has been Rolling Around In my Head Awhile, Spoilers, Switch Spike, Switch Wesley, Top Angel/Angelus, WRITE YOUR OWN!, Yeah that's for Xander AHKSDLFDSFDS, Yeah we are going there, i hate them, innocence kink, oh boy, probably will be a plot somewhere, soft things, the only reason giles won't get called a child is because he acts, with a passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaProxima/pseuds/NovaProxima
Summary: I always hate it when there isn't a summary on a fic so here I am trying to write a decent one and get some kudos for a dead fandom. Spike/angelus and/or angel/xander/maybe wesley fic with gratuitous Daddy kink somewhere, I promise, and the children being cared for as they should've been (while retaining any resident badassery). It's going to take a bit of buildup to get where I want to be for really fun things to start happening, but don't worry, we'll get there.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angel/Spike/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Angel/Xander Harris/Spike, Angelus/William Pratt, Angelus/Xander Harris/William Pratt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. In The Beginning, There Was Unfortunate Amounts of Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me.

God he was tired. They’d spent hours researching the Initiative, with absolutely no luck. And Riley had been absolutely no help, as usual. Going on and on about “duty” and “trust”, which he got, what with Halloween night and the soldier thing but also not, because Riley was forgetting entirely that he was supposed to have loyalty and trust to Buffy as well, and by proxy them, and obviously nothing good could come of this “Initiative”. Spike had been more helpful than Riley, which made sense considering they’d shoved a chip in his head that kept him from crunchity munchying on humans, or doing anything else for that matter. Which, in the short term, seemed good. But in the long term? They were stuck with a loud punk vampire who they were morally obligated to care for. At this current moment in time, that meant Spike walking home with him to the basement he was forced to call home. Speaking of calling, he raised his voice to ask “still there Fang Face?” behind him after not hearing much for the past couple of minutes, lost in his own thoughts and loathe to lose track of himself and his surroundings in such a place as Sunnydale. “Oi, I’m still here whelp” Spike muttered under his breath, clearly as tired as Xander himself was, if not more so. 

Xander, raised firmly in the belief that men were manly and should take no suggestion as to being otherwise by his obviously excellent (read: actually much less than) example of a father replied back with what, at the time, seemed an obvious response that one should expect to hear from being called a whelp, whatever that was.  
“Hey! No whelpness to be seen here! I am a fine specimen of man, walking the dark streets of the hellmouth with confidence!”  
“Yeah sure, you’re overflowin’ with it mate. That’s why everybody decided I should stay with you, the only member of the scooby gang with no super strength or magic to ‘is name.” Spike snorted in derision to conclude his statement. Displaying the wisps of the very combative prowess he’d just spoken of, he glanced furtively around, as if expecting some worm demon to burst from the Earth in front of them. They’d made it in Xander’s somewhat nicer neighborhood just fine, but one could never be too safe living on the hellmouth.  
“I’ve got that left over soldier instinct from Halloween night.” Xander groused back, making his way towards the basement door and pulling his keys out. As he opened the door, he shot behind his back that the real reason Spike had been sent to stay with him was because he was the only one with space, which, while true, wasn’t the only reason like Xander seemed to be easily fooling himself into thinking. Spike let it rest though as Xander then invited him in and led him inside, stocking his minifridge with blood for spike and leftover chinese from the scooby meet up, though between Riley and Buffy there hadn’t been much. 

With the concept of lack on his mind, Xander listened carefully to see if his parents were shouting yet or not, or for conversation that would indicate whether the juice that came before shouting would be in his near future. Spike looked at him quizzically before it dawned on him; the times that Xander had come to meetings with unexplained bruises, or a weird sort of nervous air, or smelling strongly of alcohol or blood. He’d been the source of that type of listening and waiting so many times he knew easily what the other side looked like. 

“Bad parents whelp?” he asked, with an odd sort of knowing expression on his face. He doubted that any of the other scoobies knew, except maybe Willow. If Giles or Buffy found out they’d be her faster than you could say “well intentioned homicide” and he wouldn’t blame them either. Xander, ever the insecure early 2000s teenager, looked at him like a deer in the headlights as if he’d just said the most ridiculous thing. “No just, yeah nothing like that, just wanted to see if they were home so I knew whether to keep my voice down or not, thin walls” he said, shrugging off the question that tried to peek at even the slightest bit of vulnerability. Spike shrugged as well, for the moment unbothered. Won’t his business, wasn’t for him to poke his nose in. He collapsed into the red easy chair in the corner, shrugging off his jacket as he settled in to watch whatever dumbfuckery was currently on TV, Xander dropping off to a snooze on the pullout bed of the couch as soon as he’d stripped down to his boxers, revealing more bruises that he’d probably personally vowed to take to his grave. Interesting. 

*4 weeks later*  
Xander and Spike made their way inside of Giles’ apartment to the sound of a frenzied psyche discussion in the other room. It all blended together into a comfortable mindless drone as they made their way into the living room, xander making polite greetings before dropping down between Willow and Buffy on the couch with Spike settling into an armchair at the farther edge of the group.Giles had rather warily eyed him down as he did so; usually he was a bit more detached. This time, however, Spike had an agenda, and he couldn’t very well carry it out from across the room. Don’t worry watcher, he thought to himself; you’ll appreciate this in the end. 

Spike, over the course of the four weeks, had grown a bit attached to Xander. The poor pup, while sarcastic and maybe a bit loud, had been kind to him over the weeks. He treated him like another person, and obviously deserved better than the piss poor conditions he had to put up with from his even more piss poor parents, and tonight Spike was going to do something about it. When he’d gone out to play kitten poker last night he’d smelled his sire about; never a good thing usually, but something was different this time. Didn’t smell like Angel, didn’t smell like Angelus, smelled like something in between. With this knowledge he was hoping, counting on it even, that said Sire would make himself known. Tonight would be convenient, but any time in the near future was good. 

His Sire was something he’d actually been mulling over for the past two weeks; he’d be bound to help him with the chip considering it inhibited him not just from feeding but also from defending himself, and that was something that he knew would rankle Angelus if not Angel. Not that he had any real love left for the wanker, lost all of that when Angel up and left, unable to face what he himself had made and even been so proud of. He just needed his help is all; then he’d take his boy and make tracks for greener pastures, Europe, he thought. Europe would be perfect. He’d take the boy and leave, maybe send the scoobies an address after the poor thing had settled down, lost the bitter panic smell. He’d even let them see him, on his terms of course. He quite liked the boy but he would still be a pet. An extremely well cared for pet of course, who’d be spoiled and loved and softened, but a pet nonetheless.


	2. In Which Xander Finally Gets A Decent Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander finally gets a decent hug, I practice my world-building skills and struggle to write in dialect. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would but oh well, at least it's here. Online school is a bitch. Have fun and please tell me if I have any grammatical errors or something is phrased awkwardly since I'm beta-ing for myself!

With the additional presence of the rest of the Scooby Gang (current, already present members including Giles, Anya, Willow, Buffy, Riley, and Tara) the conversation shifted from everyday difficulties to the current supernatural predicament: The Initiative. Riley, immediately, looked wildly uncomfortable, Buffy sending a reassuring look his way accompanied by “it’s fine, I totally get it. You have your soldier thing that you can’t tell me about and I have my Slayer thing that I’ve told you almost everything about, but not everything, because, y’know, secrets, except I don’t actually know all the rest of the secrets but now I’m just babbling and I’veeeee lost my point”. It was clear that all of the Scoobies were skeptical of Riley; Giles and Spike especially, being the resident adults. The rest of the teens might have been above the legal adult age, but they were still very much children in their eyes, capable of being easily swayed in the wrong direction and susceptible to great harm using relatively easy means. The wrong direction, in this case, was Riley. It seemed rather obvious to everyone but Buffy, but the two adults were the only ones who had made any real verbal protest to the presence of the knockoff captain America. Giles, having seen a lot, and Spike, having seen more and also experienced it first hand, had no trust for the Initiative or anybody who worked for it, and so wanted nothing to do with Riley; the sooner he was gone the better. When the Initiative finished with demons, what was stopping them from moving on to larger, more human fish, like Willow and Tara or Giles or Buffy, simply because they had some supernatural going for them?

The current conversation was tense as they discussed this very topic, Spike thinking to himself about how he was going to broach the very subject he came here for tonight. Spike couldn’t skip town with Xander and his DeSoto at this very moment; the chip, money, and about a billion other things needed tending to first. One thing that could not wait, however, was getting Xander out of that godforsaken house. Spike’d thought listening to Xander’s parents was grating; just two months ago he would’ve ripped their throats out for having the bollocks to shout at Xander over the possibility of having someone over when they’d heard Spike come in late one night; now he had to sit and listen to them verbally abuse his poor little one while he bides his time and plots like some paintywaisted nerd; that nasty bloke Warren came to mind. As he heard the conversation turning towards individual safety and the possibility of the Initiative turning their weapons towards the Scoobies, he saw his moment to interject, and thus bring him a little closer to having his nummy treat all to himself.   
“Oi Xander, shouldn’t you be concerned ‘bout keepin’ safe an’ all that rot as well?” he asked, ulterior motives, for the moment, carefully concealed.  
“No I-” Xander trailed off as the room went silent, heads going from him to Xander and back again. A look of realization began to dawn on his face, and as he realized what was about to happen, he stood up, clearly about to make his getaway from a situation he needed but didn’t want.  
“S’just the way there was all that shouting’ upstairs all the time, and you came downstairs lookin like Buffy after a hard patrol.” THAT got everyone’s attention. He could see the gears in their heads turning, especially Willow and Giles, as Willow most likely had at least a concept of what he was getting at and Giles, as the resident father figure, felt obligated to investigate, which was exactly what he was counting on.   
“Xander, what’s Spike getting on about? You haven’t been hiding anything from us have you?” Giles said as he leveled a look at Xander that most school principals dreamed of being able to achieve; the perfect balance of threat and promise, but still tinged with genuine concern. The rest of the Scoobies suddenly had their eyes on Xander, all tinged with varying degrees of worry, although Riley was noticeably relieved looking as the attention had been drawn away from him and his current misdoings. Xander, the picture of a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar (albeit a cookie jar that’d locked him in the kitchen and then threatened him to eat the cookies or else), was wide-eyed and innocent and worried and twitchy, obviously aching to make a run for the door.   
“I uh, don’t know what Spike’s talking about, maybe he heard the TV during the day while he was half asleep?” Xander half suggested, still considering the possibility of making a run for it. He’d realized that once his friends took notice of his living situation he wouldn’t be going back home to do anything but pack the stuff he really needed, and that would be accompanied by at least two others. Spike caught Giles’ eyes, giving him a knowing look, as a tense silence pervaded the room. “Xander, you know that honesty at this moment is of utmost importance, is there something going on or not?” Giles said, eyes calculating, weighing what Xander said with what Spike was implying. In the end, even though Spike was the resident evil vampire, he knew his word would win; Giles saw him as a fellow adult and as a neutral party. Xander, who had come to the same conclusion, decided that, being unable to win the argument, he’d do the next best thing. Forfeit entirely, which entailed the following: Xander practically teleporting to the door, subsequently being stopped by Spike who had anticipated this with arms that felt like iron around his waist. Giles, Buffy, and Willow immediately burst into motion. Xander’s attempt to flee was an obvious admittance of something that they’d all likely suspected to varying degrees. Didn’t take a genius to feel the tension between Xander and his parents. The trio had made their way over as fast as any vampire, providing another barrier between Xander and the door. Willow had the decency to look a bit ashamed at not having brought this to light herself, but obviously seemed incredibly ready for remediation. Over the flurry of questions that Xander was suddenly assaulted with, Spike whispered into his ear, low and soothing, like with a skittish cat. “S’alright love, nothing to worry about now. Hush, shh. There’s a good lad. Let Giles and your friends take care of you, you’ve taken such good care of them.”  
Through his litany of soft praise and reassurance, he heard the other three making plans of what to do and when, so caught up they were in themselves that they hadn’t noticed that Spike wasn’t only restraining Xander but also calming him down. Buffy was the first to say something, as she was the most out of the loop and the most anxious. “Wait wait wait wait wait, so Xander, your parents, they’re-?” she cut off as Willow gave her a guilty looking expression and nodded, confirming what Giles had obviously started suspecting since Xander had moved back in with his parents. Couldn’t blame the chick for being oblivious though; she had a lot on her plate after all, being the Slayer and whatnot. Giles took initiative next. “Xander obviously can’t stay at home anymore if what you’re proposing is true, Spike. Xander, is there anything you need of immediate import from home?” Giles inquired as Spike felt Xander’s heartbeat slow under the realization that there was no other way out, the decision had been made for him, and thus he was blame free. “Just-just some clothes, and stuff” Xander managed to get out in a relatively coherent string. Spike released him at this moment, under the unspoken assumption that if he tried to leave on his own again he’d be stopped. “It’s settled then” Giles said with an air of confident finality. “You, Spike, and Buffy can go and get your things after we figure out someplace else for you to stay and once we finish up with things here.”   
This was all going rather suspiciously to plan, Spike thought. Soon his boy would be out of harm's way, and then he could go Sire searching for a more permanent way out of this right bloody mess, which would definitely end up being a fecking ordeal if this part went so easily. Giles went back to the living room, teens in tow; Buffy and Willow saying their brief goodbyes before they walked their respective significant others home, with Buffy promising that she’d be back later to help Xander get his things. Speaking of the boy, he’d collapsed back into the couch, obviously wondering when his life had taken a turn out of his hands and into those of his friends.   
Spike, ever the opportunist now that Giles had wandered off to clean up after another round of Scooby Meeting mandated cheap chinese, made himself at home much closer to Xander than would normally be appropriate. He’d had a decent moment with the pup earlier; now to keep the ball rolling.   
“Hey pet, sorry about all that, but you obviously weren’t about to do it for yourself. It’ll all work itself out in the end, it always does.” Spike leaned over then, putting his arm around the boy as he leaned in close, wanting to keep the contact going before he snapped out of it and realized that this was pushing into, as he phrased it, “no homo” territory. Didn’t make much bloody sense to him, vampires being whatever the kids were calling it these days, pansexual he recalled.   
“It’s-it’s okay. You’re right, I guess. I think? Maybe? It’s just that, they’re my parents and they raised me sort of, and I didn’t want anyone else to know because they’re always so busy with that world saving stuff.” he mumbled. “They don’t need to be worrying about me too.” Spike gave a hum of affirmation, and leaned his head in to get a whiff of the boy. He smelled like the tang of anxiety and fear, and the sweet, sweet smell of something approaching pleasure; a deep, subconscious relief.   
Xander, at Spike’s hum, continued. “I mean I see it now, they were charging me rent for living in what was sort of still my own house, which doesn’t really seem right I guess. And, I just thought everybody’s parents got like that sometimes, you know?” Xander’s eyes hadn’t left his lap, and he’d started to sag bodily onto Spike just a bit. Oh, this was the best fecking idea he’d had since he came up with his own nickname. Spike was now able to talk almost directly into his ear, it was intimate, close, and exactly what he needed to push things along a bit faster. “Well, all’s well that ends well pup, as they say” he half whispered, right before he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips. He didn’t kiss back, which was fine. He hadn’t expected him too after all. But he did look up then, eyes widened just a bit, a flush starting small and then growing rapidly as he processed everything that’d happened up to that point, and then the pivotal moment itself. Spike’s right hand was still cupping Xander’s cheek from the kiss, holding him there gently. “Be good for the watcher now pup.” he whispered into the boy’s ear again as he pressed close. It seemed like he still had the whole vampire thrall/charm shite under his belt even if he couldn’t actually bite, which was a relief. Be a damn shame to get the boy that close and then have him simper away because of society’s backwards arse opinion on anything besides heterosexuality. Having done everything he could for his plan here, he got up, running his fingers through Xander’s soft waves before making his way over to the door, throwing behind his back that he’d meet Xander and Buffy at Xander’s house to get his stuff in a few minutes.  
Xander’s mind was still reeling from whatever had just happened to him, he really didn’t know what to call it. It didn’t feel bad, exactly. It was like someone else had grabbed the decision making button from him and now he was just along for the ride, in a soft sort of haze. He felt less stressed than he had in months, years really. At that moment, Giles came back from cleaning up from dinner as Buffy walked through the door, and his reflective moment was shattered, haze dissipated, as he was yanked back to reality. “Xander, do you have any place else to stay? Family perhaps?” Giles inquired in what was still definitely a gentle tone, like he was made of glass. “Not really” Xander replied, now feeling a little more self aware and flushing again at the tone, he didn’t need to be treated like a child, he’d gone through difficult things just like everybody else in the room. “Guys it’s fine, really this isn’t anything new!” he tried to reassure before realizing upon reading their expressions that he’d just made things worse, and now he definitely wouldn’t be given any sort of choice. “Buffy, go with Xander to get his things. Xander, you can stay here until we figure things out.” Giles’ tone was entirely decided, so Xander acquiesced, and he and Buffy made it to his place where Spike was waiting without incident. Spike, on the other hand, looked like he was thinking a mile a minute, but seeing as how far opening his mouth had gotten him up to this point, Xander wisely decided to keep it shut before anybody else made any more life decisions for him. After getting as much clothing as he could fit in his duffle as well as his toothbrush and his most valued comics, Buffy walked him back to Giles’ place, although not after Spike had brushed close again (but Xander wasn’t in that weird haze this time, no sir, very self aware Xander here) reassuring Xander that he’d only have to stay at the watcher’s temporarily and that things were in motion, whatever the hell that meant. Xander thought back on the moment as he made his way up the stairs to Giles’ house, remembering the way Spike had smelled like cigarette smoke and leather and masculine and jeez, when had he noticed that that stuff smelled good? He decided to stuff that little memory down deep in the same place where he put his thoughts on how Angel smelled so similar when he was still around and anything else that had ever seemed remotely off the beaten path. As he got to the door, he hugged Buffy goodbye, with her promising that everything would be alright eventually, using that same sort of sympathetic tone in her voice. Was this how he and Willow and the other’s had sounded after she’d killed Angel? He hoped not, at first it was comforting, but now it was bordering on patronizing. Although, he supposed, it was nice to feel cared about. Everybody had just made the hard choice for him and now all he had to do was go along with it. Giles ushered him inside, shutting and locking the door behind him before leading him upstairs, which he’d really only been to once before to find the bathroom and then again to find a book once that Giles had lost, so they’d split up to search the apartment. It felt different this time, being up here since he knew that he was going to be staying.   
Giles showed him the bathroom and instructed him on how the shower turned on and then to a spare bedroom that obviously hadn’t been touched in ages, informing Xander that while he was technically an adult and Giles couldn’t very well make him go to bed, it’d be greatly appreciated if he kept it down after midnight.Just before Giles left him alone for the evening, he stopped in the door with an odd sort of look on his face before pulling Xander into what was possibly the best hug he’d ever had in his entire life.”I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I didn’t see that this was happening earlier” Giles said from just a bit over his head. Xander, ever eager to alleviate the burden that he still considered himself, replied “It’s fine, really, I was managing but. Thank you.” And he meant it, he realized. On a soul deep level. “Nobody manages abuse Xander” Giles continued in a lower, sadder tone. Giles then gave a final squeeze, wished him a goodnight, and made his way down the hall to his own room. Xander wasn’t quite reeling this time, although the hug was unexpected. The more the people around him talked about it, the more he realized that they were right. His situation must’ve looked much different looking from the outside in, and he probably should’ve talked to his friends a bit sooner. With that thought in his head, Xander decided to call it night and after showering and changing into some sweats he went to bed, dreaming of saviours rescuing him from all the other horrible things he had to deal with besides his parents, and hoping that maybe his friends would be those people too. 

*Earlier in the night, Spike’s POV between Giles’ apartment and Xander’s basement*

The scent of his sire was still everywhere, even stronger now in fact. The world just kept getting weirder. As he was about to walk past a particularly dark alley, which wasn’t all that odd for Sunnydale at night, he was rather suddenly pulled into said alley, which was a bit more odd, even for Sunnydale. Ah, the yank made sense now, he thought as he was abruptly shoved against a wall. “Hello peaches” Spike snarked at his sire. “Spike” his sire said with a more thoughtful tone. “You smell like Xander. Too much like him.”   
“They’re making me stay with the whelp, s’not my fault” he shot back, although in honesty it was sort of his fault, but he wasn’t about to admit that. Angel stepped back, surveying Spike, expression twisting a bit as he looked at him. “You look sickly Spike, what’s wrong with you?” he inquired, an unfamiliar (at least for a very long time) amount of concern coloring his voice. “The Initiative, hadn’t Giles told you about it?” Spike inquired back. “Oh, the chip. I do remember something about that. Inhibiting you from hurting innocents is one thing, but rendering you unable to defend yourself? To feed at all from a live source?” Angel shook his head, rage making itself known in his features. “Oi, what’s up with the care and concern, like a carebear you are.” Spike asked, as he backed away a bit. Something was off. “I was saving it as a surprise.” Angel replied, a smile, not entirely innocent, spreading across his face. “The powers that be anchored my soul and lifted the worst of the guilt in return for stopping Wolfram and Hart, that evil law firm in L.A.? An anonymous source dropped us a list of names, we checked them all out and each and every one of them was as nasty as it gets. We took them out and the PtB did the rest of the heavy lifting.” Spike was shocked, to say the least. That was a rather unusual amount of gratitude from the higher powers, who were known for being stuck up ungrateful asspains. “So what’s the catch? They don’t give out gifts like that for nothing.” His tone was full of skepticism, and rightly so. “As long as I destroy any more crop ups of W&H I’m all balanced up with the PtB, so there’s no real catch for me. You, however..” he trailed off, leveling what was most definitely an appraising look at Spike. “Oh hell no. You gave up Sire rights when you left me and Dru and Darla high and dry. Although we might be able to work something out if you get this chip outta me.” Angel seemed to consider his proposal. Going off of how he acted earlier, he seemed inclined to try and get rid of the chip anyways, if he kissed ass for a little while he’d probably have the thing out in no time and then he’d be off to Europe with the boy. Expression shifting from consideration to resolve, Angel’s reply was exactly what he didn’t want to hear. “The passage of time doesn’t absolve you of being my childe William” Angel said, what was left of his accent coloring his tone the way it used too when he was Angelus. There would be no compromise when he sounded and acted like this. Angelus didn’t do negotiation, especially not with his Childer. “You were mine then, and you’re still mine now, and anything of yours belongs to me as well” he continued with a knowing expression. Shite, he must be figuring out something about my plan to leave, Spike thought. “I already said I could smell the boy all over you, just living with him wouldn’t do that. You’d’ve had to ‘ave touched him, and a lot, to smell like that.” Angel was stalking closer, and Spike was beginning to have second thoughts about getting his Sire’s help with the chip. Might be best to head to L.A. and try his luck than deal with whatever the hell was going on with the poof this time around. ‘It’s alright though, I always rather liked the lad, sweet and caring with those huge brown eyes. He was sort of like a puppy. Wouldn’t mind having him as part of the household. Bet he’d take well to being a pet.” Angel was looking and sounding more like Angelus by the minute and Spike was growing worried. “I thought you said the soul was anchored, no soul would talk like that.” He was desperately trying to buy himself time as he walked out of the alley, backing away hastily. Angel laughed, “The soul IS anchored, which is what allows for this balance. Angel and Angelus aren’t two separate people, it’s just seemed like it with the way I balanced my decisions. Now that I don’t have to worry about turning into a serial killer I can afford to let life have a little more spice in it again.” That’s it, Spike thought. I’m heading to L.A. within the week, screw Angel and the power’s that be and any sort of negotiation, there’s no way he’d come out on top of the pissing contest that would ensue between them if he stayed anywhere in Angel’s vicinity at the moment. Not wanting to risk his freedom, he kicked Angel in the chest, hard, to buy himself enough time, and made his way to Xander’s place as fast as he could when he wasn’t properly fed and with his Sire’s disapproval hanging heavy in the back of his mind, instinct convincing him to go back and apologize, preferably with lots of biting and other things he was currently not interested in doing with his Sire. His head was still spinning as Xander arrived a moment later, Buffy in tow, to grab his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments are always appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you can expect me to go pretty hard with the daddy/sire kink. That shit slaps. Also to be expected: unwanted coddling, anything that goes along with the general realm of daddy kink, and my deep knowledge of this fandom. I don't quite know how I'll incorporate all of those ships with each other I just wanted to be thorough because I know those are things I like to see in fanfiction that I read. There might be some OCs sprinkled in, I have names I like that I want to use and I know I'll need some, I just don't know how I'll incorporate them yet? I just want someone to be nice to Xander and Wesley and it would be excellent if it was our resident hot vampires. Perhaps Darla will drop-in, I always liked her. I also might incorporate the concept of a vampire court into this but only if I can get my OC and character-building game together.


End file.
